


Hitting a Wall

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pain, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil talk about what Clint likes in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Pain

Phil and Clint were curled up in bed together, on the second morning of their 48-hour "sick leave" that had been mandated by Director Fury after Phil had tried to go back to work within an hour of having had emergency dental surgery. Fury had sent Phil home to rest, and Clint home to take care of him, or make sure he stayed there. Whichever. As far as Clint was concerned, they were on vacation and it was great. 

Phil was starting to feel better, and while athletic sex was still on hold until his jaw was a little less sore, they had made up for it with lots of cuddling and TV watching. Which, considering how seldom they got the downtime to do that, well, Phil was seriously thinking of not only sending Nick an apology, but also buying him a bottle of Scotch.

Phil's head was pillowed on Clint's left shoulder, fingers idly stroking from his right bicep up to the side of his neck and back. They stopped for a minute and rubbed lightly at a bruise that was fading from purple to brown.

"Does that hurt at all?" he asked.

"Nope, not unless you press on it."

"Hmm..." Phil was quiet for a moment, but his fingers lingered on the bruise. He had put it there, just over a week ago, during some spectacular sex on the living room sofa. "Why do you like it?"

"When you bite me during sex?"

"Yes."

Clint sighed. He knew Phil was going to ask eventually. They'd started talking more and more about what they liked, didn't like, wanted, and didn't want to do in bed. Phil liked being tied up or held down, and they'd done that a few times. Clint liked... Clint liked it rough. He liked it to hurt a little. He liked bites and scratches and... other stuff. Stuff that he hadn't talked to Phil about. Yet.

"It's hard to explain. It's not simple and logical like it is for you and being tied up."

"What's simple and logical about me liking bondage?"

"The way you explained it to me. The fact that it means you don't have to do anything, that you're allowed to just lie there and take it, that it makes you free to just feel, and to not worry about anything. It makes sense."

"Well, I'm glad it makes sense to you, but that doesn't mean that you need to have a 'logical' explanation for why you like it when I bite you."

"Good, 'cause I don't."

Phil waited, knowing that Clint often needed time to get his thoughts straightened out before he was able to talk about something.

"It's like... during sex, when it hurts, it hurts good. It still hurts, but it doesn't feel bad. I know that doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense. I just want to try to understand what feels good for you, so that I can give you what you like."

Clint squeezed his arms around Phil tighter. Being in a relationship where you talked about things like this was new to him. He was finally starting to get used to the idea that Phil actually wanted to make him happy, and he reminded himself that that's why Phil was asking, that's why they were discussing this.

"It's like the place where you're biting me, or pinching me, or whatever, is wired directly to my dick, and so along with the pain, I get this jolt of pleasure, and that makes it good pain. It only works when I'm turned on and..." Clint stopped.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Phil said quietly.

"No, I do... It's just... it works better with you than it ever did with anyone else. Because I trust you, I guess, and I know you love me. So I... I really like it when you do it."

Phil was quiet for a minute, taking this in, and preparing himself for the next part. The part that was probably going to be hard, but that he knew they needed to discuss.

"What else... is there something else you'd like?"

"I..." Clint squeezed his arms more tightly around Phil again, and Phil turned his head a fraction to brush his lips against Clint's chest. "I'd like to try something that hurts more," he said in a rush.

Phil was still, carefully not reacting. It was what he had expected Clint to say, and what he was... 'dreading' wasn't quite right... anxious about. 

"Like what?"

"I don't know, really. I've never really done anything, because there was no one I trusted. Well, except one time, there was this girl, and she hit me a bit. She tried spanking me, at first, but that didn't really work because her hand hurt way more than my butt when she did it. So she got a riding crop. That was actually pretty good. I... guess maybe I'd like to try something like that. I mean if it's something that you..."

Phil hiked himself up on his elbow so that he could see Clint's face, and more importantly, so Clint could see his.

"It's not going to be easy for me to hit you."

"We don't have to, if you don't want. It's not a big thing - "

"Hey, just a minute. I didn't say I didn't want to do it. I said it wouldn't be easy for me. It's going to take me some time to get used to the idea that it's something you want, something that you're going to enjoy." 'And to get past my own idea that it's abusive,' Phil thought, but didn't say.

"It's really not a big deal, Phil. I love sex with you no matter what we do. I don't want you to do anything you aren't going to like, just because I think I'll like it."

"You sound like you're pretty sure you'd like it."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Do you think about it?"

"I... sometimes."

"What do you think about?” Phil thought that maybe hearing Clint's fantasies about getting whipped would help him believe that it was truly something Clint wanted.

"Well, I think about you biting me while we fuck, because I really, really like that. And I think about you scratching me - dragging your nails down my back again and again... I... OK, there's this thing... It's... a fantasy I guess. Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"OK, so I'm naked and somewhere like a gym or a training room or something. Anyway, there's a bar, like a chin-up bar, that I can reach comfortably. I'm holding it, and you're hitting me. On the back and on the butt. And every so often you stop and you fondle me, play with me, especially my nipples, and I'm just getting hotter and hotter and I ask you to hit me harder and you do, and every time you hit me it feels like you're fucking me at the same time, and then when I can't take it any more, you drop the whip and you fuck me and pinch my nipples and jerk me off until we both come."

Phil thought that hearing Clint's fantasy about being whipped would make him feel better about the idea. He should have realized that lying naked in bed with Clint while he talked about one of his fantasies would get to both of them. And the fact that Phil was the least bit aroused by Clint's fantasy, he took as a very good sign indeed. He still wasn't going to find it easy, they'd have to start slow. Very slow, but the scene that Clint had described hung before Phil's eyes and he responded to it.

"I... are you..." 

"I'm fine Clint. What you described sounds pretty hot. It might take quite a while to work up to, though."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, just, you know, let me know. Whenever. There's no rush or anything."

"I will. For now, though, maybe we could do something with this?" Phil put his hand on the erection that Clint had been - not quite hiding - but obviously hoping Phil wouldn't notice while they talked.

"What did you have in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
